Karena Ino Sayang Ibu
by Ran Megumi
Summary: "Karena Ibu aku ada, dan karena Ibu aku tumbuh. Maka, untuk Ibu aku melakukan semua ini." /Bad Fic/DLDR/Sorry for Mistakes/ Happy Reading


**Karena Ino Sayang Ibu**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Gak Jelas, Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya.**

 **RnR**

 **(Ino POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suaranya menggumam waktu itu. Iya. Aku ingat. Terangkap sepi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang samar kudengar. Kedua mataku tertutup, begitu juga telingaku. Tanganku terikat erat disusul kakiku yang juga sepertinya akan menempel permanen di kaki kursi kumal yang sepertinya milikku, dulu. Dia mengelem kakiku dengan lem super. Setahuku, karena dia kehabisan sesuatu untuk mencegahku lari dari sana.

Meski tidak dalam keadaan baik, aku tidak menangis. Bukan karena aku tidak takut. Tapi karena Ayah pernah berkata padaku, ' _siapapun yang berniat buruk padamu, akan Ayah pastikan hidupnya tidak akan lama_ '. Seperti itu kira-kira.

Di luar sedang hujan lebat dan aku ingat tempat ini. Suasananya sangat dingin. Dia tidak memberiku sehelai kain untuk sekedar menghangatkan telapak kakiku. Dia masih berbicara pada seseorang di sebrang telepon. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Mungkin suaminya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku masih ingat sedang membeli sekotak cokelat di salah satu mini market. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku yang lebih bagus dari ini. Aku tidak pernah takut kesana setiap malam. Bahkan seorang diri. Tapi hal yang berbeda terjadi malam ini. Seseorang membekapku dari belakang dan memasukkanku kedalam kantong sisa gandum. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap tersenyum dan memakan sebutir cokelat satu demi satu di tanganku. Aku tidak takut. Karena aku suka cokelat.

Sebuah tangan membuka kain yang menutupi mataku. Keadaanya gelap. Hanya sesekali lampu tua yang sudah mulai rusak menyala beberapa kali untuk kemudian redup kembali. Dia merunduk mensejajarkan posisinya padaku. Matanya yang gelap masih menatapku.

Di kamar lantai dua rumah tua kami berada. Hanya berdua. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali kami, juga tikus-tikus kumal yang berdecit. Sekali lagi, aku tidak takut.

"Kau akan lepas setelah penyihir itu mengembalikan putraku." tuturnya tajam dan dingin.

Penyihir? Oh— aku paham. Yang dia maksud adalah Ayahku.

Percuma. Menunggu seribu tahun pun, kau tidak akan bisa membuat putramu kembali.

Dia berdiri pada posisinya lalu berkacak pinggang. Helai indigonya yang di kuncir tinggi, sedikit berantakan setelah jemari kanannya mengacak frustasi bagian itu.

"Bibi, aku tidak takut." ucapku dengan senyum mengembang.

Ia berpaling dari jendela reot berlumut tebal itu. Menatapku bengis namun aku tidak bergeming.

"Tentu. Karena kau putri penyihir. Apa yang kau takutkan di dunia ini selain kematian, Ino?" tandasnya.

Bibi ini salah. Ino tidak takut dengan kematian, Bibi. Aku tidak takut dengan apapun. Karena tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada melihat pisau lipatku bersih.

Bibi itu kembali berpaling dariku. Menatap jauh ke arah jendela kaca di bagian yang sudah pecah.

Sesuatu menggelitikku di belakang. Di bagian ujung jariku. Ternyata tikus kecil sedang mengigit bagian itu. Bagian yang meninggalkan lelehan cokelatku.

Aku bersenandung dan bersiul. Dia lalu berbalik padaku dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikanku, lagi. Jelas. Karena yang dia inginkan hanyalah putranya yang menurutnya pengakuannya dijadikan tumbal oleh Ayahku.

"Na na na na, sedikit demi sedikit, semua akan indah pada waktunya—"

"La la la la, kalian akan segera bersama—"

Bibirku masih bersenandung. Di samping Bibi itu yang masih menunggu kedatangan Ayahku.

Cresh!

Tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku di balik kursi sudah berhasil putus. Berkat tikus itu. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Lakban hitam yang menutup lubang telingaku aku buka perlahan. Memastikan tidak ada suara yang kuhasilkan.

"Na na na na, permukaan mengkilat itu akan segera musnah."

Crash!

Pisau lipat di sakuku tidak lagi berada di sana. Perpindahannya tidak begitu jauh, kau tahu. Hanya di punggung bagian belakang Bibi Mikoto. Seluruhnya sudah masuk di tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan gagangnya yang masih aku genggam.

Sudah kubilang, permukaan mengkilat pisauku akan segera musnah tidak lama lagi. Aku senang saat melihat darah mengalir deras seusai aku melepas kasar benda itu.

"Ino.. kau-"

Clep!

Clep!

Clep!

Clep!

Semua kuratakan, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka, tenggelam oleh darah.

"Ino..."

Suara Ayah terdengar dari luar. Di jendela lantai dua rumah tua, aku tersenyum manis. Menyambut panggilan itu dengan wajah selembut mungkin. Tidak perlu membersihkan sisa hasil karyaku, Ayah akan bangga dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu tergeletak di bawah jendel tua reot yang sudah dimakan usia. Sesekali rintik hujan dari luar membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, saat aku kembali lagi, aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi sesuatu berwarna merah itu.

Aku kembali menaruh pisau lipat di saku belakangku. Sesaat sebelum menuruni tangga, aku menyempatkan menatap setengah badan seseorang tergeletak di celah lemari. Dasar tikus itu perbuatanku.

"Aku datang Ayah." teriakku membalas panggilan Ayah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kusambut tangan Ayah yang terulur. Berdua, kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan bangunan tua hampir roboh itu. Ayah tersenyum bangga melihat badanku penuh darah. Namun hanya sebentar lalu dia kembali berpaling ke depan. Untuk melihat jalan setapak yang licin di depan kami tentu saja.

Daun jendela kamar bergerak. Decitnya membuatku berbalik melihatnya. Tangan pucat dengan kulit terkelupas, disertai kuku panjang melambai padaku. Aku membalas lambaiannya lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Aku tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Ayah, apa Ayah mencintai Ibu?" tanyaku pada Ayah yang masih menggandengku.

Tanpa dosa dan tanpa ragu, Ayah menjawab dengan mimik wajah riang. "Tentu saja. Kami saling mencintai."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Tapi tidak akan lama. Ayah tenang saja."

Ayah menoleh padaku dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"

Clep!

Ayah berhenti berkata. Tubuhnya roboh membawa serta pisau lipatku menancap di dadanya. Setidaknya aku sudah memberikan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bicara.

Aku tersenyum.

"Jaga Ibu baik-baik Ayah. Bersenang-senanglah kau di rumah ini. Bersahabatlah dengan Bibi Mikoto dan Sasuke."

 **The End**

 _(Prolog)_

 _Lima tahun yang lalu, seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun tengah asik mencari koran untuk seni melipat bersama teman-temannya. Namun saat berhasil menemukan tumpukan koran di dalam gudang, tepat di bawah bungker, ia mendengar suara jeritan seorang wanita._

 _"Ino tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama jika dia tahu kau mengorbankan Ibunya demi keabadianmu!"_

 **Haiii~ ini horor. Tapi gagal horor ya?**

 **Gomen.. gomen.. ini genre horor pertama aku *sungkem* Walau ku tak yakin ini horor sejenis apa :"3 Krisarnya boleh di sampaikan di kotak review. Maaf juga kalo ada ada yang keberatan dengan karakter Ino di fanfic ini. Karena waktu kepikiran plot ini, yang terbesit di kepala aku hanya Ino seorang :"D Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan.**

 **For the last, ijinkan daku pamit untuk lanjutin fanfic yang lain. Sankyuu~ :***

 **Ran Megumi sign out~**


End file.
